Conventional documents, files, images, or other types of data may be viewed using various types of interfaces for applications such as Web browsers or networked applications that permit, for example, accessing and retrieving content from sources connected to the Internet. However, conventional techniques often are problematic. A given document, file, image, or other type of content may have one or more embedded hyperlink destinations that connect or link to other contents. However, when the document, file, image, or other content is printed, the hyperlink destinations do not appear and the content found at the link address or destination is neither printed nor retrieved.
Since the embedded hyperlink destinations are not printed with the content, information regarding the hyperlink destinations are lost in print. A user reading the printed content will therefore not be able to identify the hyperlink destinations that are embedded within the content. Instead, users are forced to navigate the series of hyperlinks to the other contents in order to view the contents and, if they choose, to retrieve and print the contents. This type of user interaction results in a poor quality user experience due to the disruption required of having to navigate links to access other contents, print the other contents once located, accessed, and retrieved from the hyperlinks, and, possibly, having to open another or different application in order to view or print the contents.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for continuing efforts to improve the access of information and user experience regarding hyperlink destinations.